


Different Time, Different Place, Same Old Love

by ruff_ethereal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, Reincarnation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: Weiss Schnee finds herself constantly reincarnating across different lives, different times, and even different universes, seemingly the only one who remembers or knows of her blessing/curse and all her many past lives. However many things change, though, one thing is for sure: her love for Ruby will never change.





	1. The Snow Lily of Mistral (Medieval Japanese)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Eternal Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847705) by [Mattricole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattricole/pseuds/Mattricole). 



“Remember, Ruby: you absolutely _cannot_ fail this mission.” Adam said. “There have been clan members, allies, and connections that have been working for _decades_ before you ever came into the picture, doing everything they can for us to have this one golden opportunity. They have sacrificed so much: their health, their families, even their lives—

“—Don’t let it all be for naught.”

It was so much pressure to put on the shoulders of a 15 year-old, _kunoichi_ or no. Ruby didn’t feel like it was making her knees buckle, so much as it was already crushing her flat underneath the weight of it all. But still, she forced herself to walk to Weiss Schnee’s bedchamber.

Normally, the halls leading up to it would be swarming with guards and other maids beside, but tonight, they were almost entirely empty. Most of the household staff was still downstairs, busy entertaining the rich and influential guests who had suddenly dropped in unannounced, with enough gifts and goods to make it worth the lord of the house’s while. The rest were rendered indisposed, sick from the dinner they had earlier, drugged by contraband alcohol, or lured into the bushes and dark alleys and dealt with in more _permanent_ fashion.

By the time she was outside its doors, the only other staff was one guard and a fellow maid. “Good evening, Ilia!” Ruby said, smiling as she stepped up.

“Evening, Ruby. _”_ Ilia said in return.

“Halt,” the guard said, putting himself and his _naginata_ across the door. “What business do you have with the Lady Schnee? She _specifically_ requested no visitors nor business since she retired earlier.”

“But I have a _very_ important message I must give her!” Ruby replied, looking panicked. “It’s about a flower arrangement she made two nights ago, with the young pink lilies from the north garden.”

The guard scowled, and did not move. “It will have to wait. How important can— _ghhk--!”_

The guard instinctively reached for the poison knife now lodged in his neck, his whole body went limp long before his fingers could graze the handle. Ruby and Ilia grunted and struggled as they caught him and his weapon, kept them from hitting the floor and making too much noise.

“Do you need any help hiding this guy?” Ruby whispered.

“No—no time to!” Ilia grunted. “Let’s just put him down, get in there and do your job, then let’s get out of here!”

Ruby nodded; they laid the body and the weapon down on the floor, before Ruby sneaked into Weiss’ room alone.

She silently closed the sliding door behind her, stopped as she checked the large and luxuriously furnished room. As was expected, Weiss was asleep in her bed, her silken sheets wrapped all over her for the chilly night air, completely alone and vulnerable. Ruby gulped, and proceeded to slowly, carefully creep up to her.

“It _has_ to be done.” Adam said, after he revealed the plan. “She _has_ to die, to send a message to her father, to the emperor, to _all_ the foreign _scum_ who think they can just enslave us, ransack our country, and get away with it!

“And it _has_ to be you—you are the closest of all her handmaids, her favourite, the most innocent and unassuming; the paranoia alone will be immeasurably damaging to our enemies, as it is beneficial to us.”

Ruby was standing by Weiss’ bedside now, holding a long, sharpened hairpin. Her arms wouldn’t stop trembling as she raised it above Weiss; tears welled in her eyes, her voice trembled as she whispered:

“I’m so sorry, Weiss.”

She plunged the needle into her neck. Ruby’s breath hitched, her eyes squeezed shut, unwilling to see the blood that was now on her hands… then she quickly realized a few things:

One, the needle had not met _nearly_ as much resistance as it should have.

Two, her hands were dry, and whatever was around the sunken needle was soft and smooth, like fine fabrics.

And three, there was something _very_ sharp, metal, and cold poking into her back through her kimono.

“‘I’m so sorry’—can’t you even do an assassination properly, _you dolt?!”_

Ruby yelped, her eyes widening in surprise, conflicting feelings of relief and panic erupting inside her. _“Weiss--!”_

“Yes, it’s me, Ruby _.”_ Weiss replied. “Let go of the needle, drop any other weapons you have on you, and let’s talk.”

Ruby let go of the needle, and raised her hands up high. “That was all I have, I swear.”

“Good.” Weiss said as she pulled her _katana_ back. “Listen to me: you are going to help me escape this place, and take me back to whoever sent you to assassinate me.”

“Ah—are you sure about that, Weiss _?”_ Ruby asked as she turned around. “I mean, not to insult your intelligence or anything, but they kinda _really_ want you dead, period, not as an alternative to kidnapping you.”

“ _Just do it.”_ Weiss hissed. “I’ll explain on the way.”

Ruby was still unconvinced, but nodded. “Alright—I’ll do it for _you_ _,_ Weiss _.”_

Weiss frosty, serious expression softened for a moment. “Thank you very much _,_ Ruby—this means a lot to me.”

The two of them froze as light poured in from the open door, they saw Ilia peeking in, her eyes widening. Weiss saw a flash of metal, she immediately stepped in front of Ruby.

_Clang!_

A _kunai_ spun in the air before crashing to the floor, Ilia stared, stunned and horrified.

“I _strongly_ suggest you don’t try that again.” Weiss growled as she put herself into a better stance.

“Let’s get out of here, Ilia—together with Lady Weiss!” Ruby said.

Ilia blinked. _“_ _Why_ _…?!”_ she whispered.

“I’ll explain on the way!” Weiss said. “Now _get in here!”_

Ilia opened her mouth to protest, but already she could hear someone climbing up the steps—the other guards were coming back already. With teeth gritted tightly, Ilia rushed into the room, and soon all three of them were climbing out a window, rappelling down the side of the Schnee Manor, and fleeing into the mountains that surrounded it.

Weiss never liked it when her relationships with Ruby were embroiled in this much political intrigue, scandal, and crime—but at the very least, she was always worth it.


	2. Green-Eyed Blade (Xenoblade Chronicles 2 AU)

As soon as she was capable of comprehending the mysterious “visions” and “dreams” that were her memories of her previous lives, Weiss swore she would live the rest of that life by the unshakable ideals and core values she had kept over the course of her reincarnations.

One of them was that she would **never** get jealous of any of Ruby’s potential other lovers, past or present.

It was the peak of entitlement, Weiss thought. She knew that Ruby was her soulmate, that they would eventually be together till the end of their current lives, and that anyone Ruby happened to be in a relationship before then was simply fate shaping her up to be the kind of person that would fall in love with Weiss all over again. And since Weiss knew she was going to be Ruby’s last and her best, then getting all worked up about the rest was simply denying or souring someone’s precious time with Ruby.

Her heart always was quite large, with room for many more aside from Weiss, she knew that!

Some times, and some lives, though, it was… difficult. For the unique quirks of her current body and the reality it existed in, the circumstances either Weiss or Ruby had found themselves in, or interference from third parties (divine or not), Weiss could find it quite the challenge to live up to that ideal.

Just like now, as she quietly stewed in the corner of Ruby’s current workshop, acting as an emergency ether generator so she could happily tune and chat with Penny, without fear of another mysterious blackout.

“ _Don’t be jealous of Penny, don’t be jealous of Penny, don’t be jealous of Penny...”_ Weiss thought, before she ran through the myriad reasons why she _shouldn’t_ be jealous of her.

She was Ruby’s first Blade, and she hadn’t benched her since in spite of all the other blades she’d added to her now sizable arsenal. Weiss had quite literally given her a piece of her “heart,” as evidenced by the faintly glowing core crystal pieces embedded on Ruby’s chest. Over the past nine weeks, they had gone through so many battles, pushed through and triumphed over so many crises, and had so many more opportunities to connect, to learn, and to grow closer, whereas Penny only had all of last week, however extraordinarily eventful.

If anyone should have been jealous, it should have been Penny! … But still, Weiss felt that gnawing feeling deep in her immortal soul, all manner of unpleasant sensations stirring in her gut, the need to tap into her willpower to keep it all down, contained, and hidden…!

“Salutations!”

Weiss nearly screamed as she looked up and found Penny _uncomfortably_ close to her, her big, green eyes wide open and unblinking, staring directly into Weiss’ own. “Please move back, Penny,” she whispered.

Penny did.

“Little further, please.”

Penny moved back another inch.

“You can gauge distances with your optic sensors, right?”

“With less than 5% margin of error on default settings!” Penny replied, nodding.

“Then please move about, ah, 2-4 feet away from me, please?”

Penny nodded, and did as she was told. “Is this sufficient distance, Friend Weiss?”

“Yes, thank you.” Weiss said. “Could you also _blink_ every once in a while?”

“I am sorry, I cannot comply with that request as it will momentarily impair my optic sensors.” Penny replied.

Weiss sighed, and decided not to push it. She looked around, and since Ruby wasn’t around and her equipment was all put away, she began to remove the power cables wrapped around her. “I’m assuming you wanted to talk to me about something?” she asked.

Penny nodded. “Is there something troubling you, Friend Weiss?” she asked.

“ _You are.”_ Weiss thought bitterly to herself. Much more civilly and calmly, she said, “It’s nothing, just some personal issues I’m working through; I appreciate the concern, but you don’t need to bother.”

“Not even if it causes Driver Ruby distress…?” Penny asked.

Weiss blinked. “Wait, what? What do you mean…?”

“Driver Ruby claims to have occasionally experienced emotions and thoughts that seem to be a match for your patterns of behaviour and thinking, not hers; she theorizes that your unique Blade-Driver bond is allowing more than just ether energy transference.”

Weiss’ eyes widened. “When did she tell you this? Why have I not heard of this before?!”

“It came up yesterday while we were discussing the Polenta project, my technical specifications, and the unique features I have compared to True Blades.” Penny replied. “I do not think Friend Weiss was listening.”

Weiss was, until the combination of jargon and _extremely_ high level academic, experimental, _and_ theoretical mechanical and ether engineering far surpassed even her intellect, and she had to tune them out lest she suffer a debilitating headache.

“So what exactly were you discussing that brought us up?” Weiss asked. Quickly, she added, “In simple terms, please!”

“We were discussing the exact mechanisms of how I bonded with my previous drivers.” Penny explained. “Driver Ruby was hoping that understanding them would help her understand the bond she has with Friend Weiss, but unfortunately it seems that they are nothing alike, nor anything anyone has ever conceptualized or theorized possible, to my knowledge.

“As I mentioned earlier, there is the possibility of an unconscious emotional and mental link between you.”

Weiss nodded slowly. “And you say this is causing her distress…?”

“Yes, but not inherently; instead, it is out of concern for Friend Weiss and her emotional and mental state.” Penny replied. “The alien emotions and thoughts are, quote, ‘really fuzzy and kinda muffled, and I have to _really_ focus to make them out most of the time.’ Still, she is certain that they are all negative, or at the least, unpleasant.”

Weiss frowned. “And did Ruby ask you to check up on me for her…?”

“Negative.” Penny said, shaking her head. “I am concerned for Driver Ruby and Friend Weiss, and more so, am utilizing the ‘free will’ protocols she has recently installed and authorized. Repeating the original inquiry: is there something troubling you, Friend Weiss?”

Weiss looked at Penny, had a noisy, spirited debate in her head, before she sighed, and said, “It’s you, Penny—you’re what’s troubling me.”

“Friend Weiss has issues with me?” Penny asked. “Requesting clarification for the purposes of conflict resolution.”

“I don’t like how close you’re getting to her!” Weiss said.

“But why?” Penny asked. “Increasing the strength of the bond between myself and Driver Ruby share is unquestionably beneficial for the party as a whole, is it not? I am also not aware of Friend Weiss having any objections to the other blades Driver Ruby has awoken, engaged, and utilized in combat.”

“That’s because you’re different, Penny.” Weiss said.

“Because I am an artificial Blade…?” Penny asked, a noticeable change in her normally monotone voice.

“No, not at all, just--” Weiss sucked in a deep, calming breath, held back the icy ether energy threatening to spill out of her in frustration. “You are aware that Blake and Yang act _very_ differently than all the other driver-blade pairs in our party, right?”

“Oh, absolutely!” Penny said, nodding. “They act very similarly to the facility staff who were romantically involved, though they have both gone on the record to deny they have such a relationship.”

“ _That_ is how you are different, Penny.” Weiss replied.

Penny nodded slowly. “So you are concerned that Driver Ruby might be romantically interested in me, or vice versa?”

“Yes.” Weiss said, before she paused, and carefully considered her next words.

“Is it because you yourself are romantically interested in Driver Ruby, Friend Weiss?” Penny asked.

Everything Weiss had in her mind was summarily thrown out the window. “Excuse me…?” she asked, her cheeks heating up.

“Is it because you yourself are romantically interested in Driver Ruby, Friend Weiss?” Penny repeated. “This is the best hypothesis I can form to explain your own behaviour and feelings of envy. Is it inaccurate…?”

The problem was a familiar one across so many lives, and it still did not stop being unpleasant: should Weiss reveal that she was in love with Ruby? There had been so many lives when saying the truth would have, or _did_ make that particular incarnation infinitely, unnecessarily more complicated, yet there were also times when lying had the same result, if not _worse_.

No answer would ever consistently be the correct one, and for all her numerous inherited skills over her many lifetimes, Weiss had yet to even begin to develop a 100% reliable ability to predict the future.

Add to all of that the time pressure, that invisible counter before someone assumed an answer from her silence and hesitation, and sometimes Weiss decided if she was just better off just mentally flipping a coin than running her usual “decision making calculus,” as one of Yang’s incarnations had once put it.

“Do you require more time to process the question, Friend Weiss?” Penny asked.

“No.” Weiss replied. “And my answer is yes: yes I am ‘romantically interested’ in Ruby. But _please_ , Penny: keep this between us? I don’t want things to become unnecessarily complicated between us and the rest of the party, _especially_ with everything else going on right now.”

Penny nodded. “Request accepted: this information will remain confidential between myself and Friend Weiss.”

Weiss sighed, and smiled. “Thank you, Penny.”

“Your gratitude is acknowledged and appreciated, Friend Weiss!” Penny chirped.

Weiss cringed. “We _really_ need to teach you how to speak and act more naturally, Penny.”

Penny nodded. “I concur. May I request that you assist me with the matter, for an estimated 60-120 minutes worth of your time?”

Weiss thought about it for a moment, before she shrugged, and said, “Oh, sure, why not?”

Aside from the overt goal of teaching Penny social skills, Weiss also figured that some dedicated personal interaction with her would help temper her jealousy.

Six weeks later, she proved herself right, alongside gaining the unintentional perk of a confidant for her many complex, sometimes _overwhelming_ feelings for Ruby. She never even _hinted_ at her immortality, the her reincarnations, and how and why she was absolutely sure that she and Ruby would be together eventually, but it was nice to have someone who listened so intently, even if she _was_ incapable of empathizing.

Then three days later, Weiss was reminded of why she generally never did that, independent of any immediate danger due to culture, social classes, or violently jealous rivals.

It all began when Penny strode up to Weiss as she was making fleurberry frozen yoghurt, without a “Salutations!”, and with her a grim, regretful look on her face.

“Penny…?” Weiss asked uneasily, still trying to mix and freeze her yoghurt.

“I have made a **grave** miscalculation.” Penny said.

Weiss set her bowl down on the counter, then put both her hands on Penny’s shoulders. She looked her in the eyes, and said, “Tell me _everything.”_

“Ruby and I were discussing relationships and emotions again, and she jokingly asked if I was romantically interested in anyone, and I decided to be playful and deflect the question back to her.”

“ _Oh no.”_ Weiss thought, her grip on Penny’s shoulders growing tighter. “What happened next?” she asked.

“Ruby was _evidently_ not amused—in fact, I am certain I touched a ‘sore spot.’ She relayed certain confidential information to me, and because of her now depressed mood, I attempted to cheer her up by discretely—as in, without mentioning your name or any identifying features—informing her of your attraction to her.”

“ _Oh no, no, no.”_ Weiss thought, eyes growing frantic now. “And she figured out it’s me?”

“I am so, _so_ sorry, Weiss.” Penny said. “She asked clarifying questions, and I could not figure out a way to evade them, nor deceive her—the hiccups bug still exists, unfortunately.”

Weiss’ hands slowly fell away from Penny’s shoulders, her expression turning blank. “Thank you for telling me, Penny,” she said, her voice hollow. “Please leave.”

Penny nodded, and did.

Weiss planted her her hands on the counter and stared into her bowl of unfinished frozen yoghurt, now quickly turning back into just yoghurt.

There was no avoiding it now: she had to talk to Ruby as soon as possible. Weiss was still her main blade, Ruby still never disengaged her no matter the situation, and as they were both the leaders of their party, anything that affected them would ripple out to the others, and who knew how much farther with all the other organizations and businesses they were getting involved with.

The only question was: how…?

“Weiss…? Can we talk right now—just you and me?”

And of course she wouldn’t actually get any time to figure that out. Weiss forced a pleasant smile on her face and straightened up her posture as she faced Ruby, and said, “Certainly, Ruby! What do you wish to discuss?”

“Do you like me?” Ruby asked. “I mean, not in the ‘friend’ way that you like Penny, I mean in the, ‘you want to date me’ sort of way…?”

And here was yet another recurring conundrum across her many lives: should she accept Ruby’s confession, if she was the one to make the first move?

Again, either could be the correct answer; sometimes, she had to break Ruby’s heart, for her to give it back a second and last time when circumstances had changed and times were better. And still, Weiss had no ability to accurately predict what was, no rational, objective way to decide, just a feeling in her gut, and so much love for soul inside the woman before her.

“Yes.” Weiss said, nodding. “Yes I do like you in that way. Do you like me, too?”

Ruby blinked. The first “Yes” caught her by surprise, the second “Yes” stunned her, and having the question turned back on her left her completely at a loss. After a minute’s worth of restarting her brain, she said, “Yes… yes I do like you in that way, too.”

“Then if that’s the case...” Weiss said as she gently put her hand on Ruby’s cheek, and asked, “Can I please kiss you, Ruby?”

Ruby blushed and brightened up. “Oh, yeah, to—wait, what about your froyo?”

“Later.” Weiss said. “And again, please don’t call it that.”

“Okay. Sorry.” Ruby said, nodding quickly. “Anyway: yeah, you can kiss me.”

And so Weiss did.


	3. Of Werebeasts and Men (Fantasy AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is particularly stupid and horny.

Ruby’s plan was simple: venture into the heart of Werebeast Territory, sneak into the “High Mountain” where their political leaders met, and then personally ask them to ally with her and humanity, against their mutual enemies the Hemlock.

It was one of those plots straight out of her favourite childhood adventure novels, something simple, direct to the point, and according to Blake, was common among, popular with, and beloved by her people, too.

Ruby thought it _had_ to work.

If the Werebeasts were not impressed by the sheer confidence, skill, and determination she and her party would show by discretely climbing up the side of the High Mountain _without_ stairs, elevators, or flying transports, then she was certain that they would at least agree that the Hemlock was a _far_ larger, stronger, and more despicable threat than humanity, and that putting their forces together would be the pragmatic choice.

There would be issues—you couldn’t _just_ erase deep-seated grudges, traumas, and scars from centuries-long enslavement, systemic abuses, revolutions, and wars—but Ruby was certain a guarantee of survival would be far more important. Heck, maybe an alliance would eventually help pave the way to peaceful coexistence between the two races!

And with that, Ruby was even more certain that this plan of hers would work _perfectly._

“I would ask if you s _eriously_ thought this crazy scheme would work, but it’s already quite apparent to me that yes, yes you did,” said the leader of the Werebeasts, Weiss of the Tundraclaw Clan.

Ruby didn’t say anything. It was partly out of respect as she was currently Weiss’ prisoner, chained to a wall of her personal chambers, but mostly because they also put a gag on her, preventing her from speaking or “biting.” (It was apparently an all-too-common risk with Werebeast prisoners.)

“I _really_ can’t tell if you’re exceptionally brave or exceptionally stupid, Ms. Rose.” Weiss said as she paced back and forth before Ruby, her fluffy, white tail lazily swishing behind her. “And before you make a comment about the thin line between them, I’ll have you know my grandfather made the difference very clear:

“’Brave’ is when you know _exactly_ what the hell you’re getting into. ‘Stupid’ is when you don’t.”

Weiss stopped before Ruby; with a wave of her hand a surge of magic from her claws, the gag fell away. “So please, tell me, Ms. Rose: did you know _exactly_ what you were getting into, sneaking into our most sacred ground, then making such a brazen, crude entrance right in the middle of an important meeting?” she asked, her sharp, lupine eyes staring straight into Ruby’s own.

“Yes, yes, I did know exactly what I was getting into,” Ruby said, looking straight back at Weiss.

“So you already knew before that Blake was one of our best spies, and that she was leading you straight into a trap?” Weiss countered.

Ruby flinched, and slowly looked away.

“It’s also considered rude in our culture not to answer a question when directly asked, Ms. Rose,” Weiss hummed.

Ruby sighed heavily. “No. No I did not—I trusted Blake.”

“And why is that?” Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Because she proved she deserved it.” Ruby replied. “She fought with us, she went along with our plans, and she even stood up for us in the times where it mattered most.”

“So if she were a hired mercenary instead, you would you have also given this trust?” Weiss asked.

Ruby shook her head. “No way.”

“And why is that?”

“Because Blake’s _not_ a mercenary—I know there’s a _lot_ more driving her, than money and her loyalty to other Werebeasts.”

“And what do you think that is?”

“Hope for a future—one where we won’t have to worry about the Hemlock destroying us all, or destroying each other, through war or slavery.” Ruby replied.

Weiss did her best to keep from smiling. “You think awfully grand ideas for someone your age, Ms. Rose.”

Ruby nodded. “I get that a lot.”

“So I figured.” Weiss hummed. “Tell me, Ms. Rose: do you _still_ want to earn the respect and the support of the Werebeasts, even after all that’s happened?”

“Yes, absolutely.” Ruby replied, nodding. “I’ll do _anything_ , if it means saving my people, your people, and everyone else who opposes the Hemlock.”

Weiss’ fuzzy fox ears perked up. “ _Literally_ anything, Ms. Rose?”

“Anything.” Ruby repeated, nodding again.

Weiss narrowed her eyes, her voice serious. “I’ll only warn you once, Ms. Rose: you _really_ should be careful about what you say among Werebeasts—we have _exceptionally_ good hearing, and take spoken words _very_ seriously.”

“And with all due respect, Head Priestess: you heard what I said.” Ruby said.

Slowly, Weiss smiled, her tail noticeably wagging faster behind her. “Very well, then, Ms. Rose: just know that brave or stupid, you’ve sealed your fate,” she said as she got up, and made for an ornate dresser on the other side of the room.

For the distance and her position, Ruby couldn’t make out what Weiss was doing, or even the slightest clue of what was inside the drawers. “If you _really_ want the aid of the Werebeasts to join you humans and your suicidal war against the Hemlock, you’ll need to prove that you have the strength to match—nay, surpass the best of us.” Weiss said.

“So what, we have to fight your champions in ritual combat?” Ruby smiled. “Because any of us would be more than happy to do that!”

“Oh no, not at all, Ms. Rose!” Weiss said, pulling out an item—Ruby couldn’t see what it was. “Strength in battle is one thing, but the greatest soldiers do not automatically make the best leaders—go to the archive and learn about the catastrophes that recently befell the Whitefang Clan, for starters.”

Weiss waved her hand, Ruby’s chains fell away. She rubbed her sore wrists, saw Weiss beckoning to her, still facing away. With an uneasy feeling building in her gut, Ruby did, moving slowly and carefully.

“I wish to test a different strength of yours, Ms. Rose: that of your spirit.” Weiss said. “We look for _many_ traits in our leaders, but first and foremost is a formidable will, one that does not bend in the face of adversity and crisis, and in turn can make others bow and obey.”

Ruby stopped just a polite distance away from Weiss, her expression both uneasy and terribly curious.

“So with that, Ruby Rose: hold out your hands, receive your tool, and prove yourself!” Weiss cried as she turned around to face her.

Ruby stared. “… Is… is that a pet collar…?”

“ _Yes,_ yes it is.” Weiss said, her voice and expression still as serious and composed as earlier. “Now—if you are not a coward—put this around my neck! Make me kneel before you! Speak your will, and convince me to carry them without question!”

Ruby was now leaning backwards, Weiss’ _very_ excited face _far_ too close for comfort. “Is—is this some kind of joke…?” she asked weakly.

Instantly, Weiss’ eyes narrowed, the corners of her mouth turned sharply downward, her ears pulled back, and her tail stopped wagging, now standing nearly straight up. “Do you _dare_ doubt the words of the Head Priestess of the Werebeasts, _Human?!”_

“ _No!”_ Ruby yelped, jumping backward. _“_ No, no, no, _no…!_ Absolutely not! Here, let me just”--she took the collar from Weiss’ hands with shaking hands, and very carefully fixed it around her neck--”there!”

Weiss relaxed instantly. “Good. It appears you can at least take the first step. Now you need only worry about the rest...” she hummed, narrowing her eyes at Ruby.

“Can I, uh, get a hint, please…?” Ruby whispered. “Blake… never really discussed anything like this.”

Weiss bowed her head slightly, presenting the top of her head to Ruby.

Ruby hesitantly raised her hand, very slowly and carefully put it between her ears, and started petting her.

Weiss purred in approval, her tail wagging behind her happily.

At that point, Ruby realized she had become like the protagonist of a story after all…

… Just not for the genre she thought.


	4. Versus Demon Huntress Ruby (Magical Girl AU)

Weiss was walking home from school when it happened: an “evil laugh” from nearby, blood-red rose petals flying in on a chill wind, before a familiar, red-clad, hooded and antlered figure came into view.

“So we meet again, Archnemesis!” Ruby cried, her arms folded. “I hope you’re prepared to lose today, because I, Demon Huntress Ruby, have a _brand new_ technique, ready to debut!”

Weiss feigned a wary look, tamped down a fit of giggles as she asked, “A new technique?”

“Yes! And you’ll find out just how _awesome_ and _powerful_ it is first-hand, _right now_ _!”_ Ruby said before she thrust her dominant hand skyward. “Come to me, Crescent Rose!”

Weiss sensed a dramatic influx of demonic energy into the area. “She’s been training and improving!” she thought. “… Crap, that means I may _actually_ have to seriously fight her now…” she thought as she frowned and summoned her sword, just in case.

_Gleam._

A flash of light in the sky, Ruby’s scythe came spinning through the air and towards her waiting hand…

_Shing._

… And proceeded to miss it _completely,_ instead flying _dangerously_ close to her head before skidding across the ground.

_Plop._

Ruby’s left antler fell off, cleanly severed at the base.

Weiss stared at her, at a loss.

“AHHHH…!” Ruby wailed as she flailed about. “CRESCENT ROOO-OOOSE…! MY HORNNN-NNNN…!”

Weiss hesitantly held out her free hand. “Ruby...”

Ruby ignored her, scooping Crescent Rose off the ground before she turned tail and ran, screaming, “Don’t think you’ve won this time…!”

“Wait!” Weiss cried. “Ruby! No, I--” she groaned and dismissed her sword. “Why do I even bother...” she muttered, before she noticed Ruby’s severed antler laying on the ground.

“Should I pick it up and return it to her?” Weiss thought. “I mean, I _could_ just keep it--NO! NOPE! NO!” she violently shook her head. “Soulmates or no, you are _not_ holding onto Ruby’s severed body parts _without_ her explicit permission.”

Her brow furrowed as she grumbled. “I should just collect it for disposal; it’s still a demon’s body part, and I wouldn’t want anyone accidentally or intentionally harnessing the mana from it. I’d be derelict in my magical girl duties by just leaving it here…”

“Woof-woof!”

Weiss looked up, and saw a stray dog. She didn’t think much of it, until she realized that it was curiously pawing and sniffing at Ruby’s antler. Her face fell in horror as it picked it up, then ran away with it.

“WAIT!” Weiss yelled as she chased after it. “STOP! NO, DOGGY, NO! Don’t take that, it’s _evil…!”_

* * *

Hours later, well after the sun had set and the street lamps were blazing, an exhausted Weiss trudged up the steps to the temple she called home, dirty, sweaty, and clutching her school bag against her chest in a death-grip.

Her grandfather, Nick, was sitting on the front porch having a cup of tea. He saw her, frowned and looked at her with concern.

“I’ll tell you later, after a bath and dinner...” Weiss mumbled.

Nick nodded, put his cup down then shepherded her inside.

Much later, Nick, Weiss, and her mother, Snowie, were all gathered in the living room, watching Weiss pull out Ruby’s antler, Weiss’ handkerchief tied around it like a bow.

Nick whistled. “Damn, Li’l Red start putting up an actual fight today?”

“Not exactly,” Weiss said, before she recounted Ruby’s attempt at another “Showdown between Rivals”, the accident, then the dog stealing the antler and forcing Weiss on an adventure throughout town, made all the more perilous by the demonic energies leaking from it.

“… Eventually, it got bored of it or me, and dropped it,” Weiss finished. “I sealed it before it could cause any more mayhem, and now here we are.”

“Oh, Goddess, I am so sorry you had to go through all that, Weiss!” Snowie said. “Don’t worry, you can take the rest of the night off now, Grandpa and I will handle the rest. I’m sure we’ve got a couple of old prayer slips we can start a fire with around here somewhere…” she muttered as she stood up.

“Uh, Mother?” Weiss said. “I was actually thinking maybe we _don’t_ destroy it right away…?”

Snowie slowly sat back down and stared at Weiss.

Nick chuckled. “You know, kid, it pisses demons off a _lot_ when you keep parts of them around your place; they only love trophies when it’s _their_ kills.”

“I wasn’t planning on doing anything like _that_ _!”_ Weiss snapped. “It’s just that… this was such an unfortunate accident, and Ruby was so shaken by it; I was thinking, maybe I could return it to her, so she at least knows what’s happened to it?”

Silence. The elder Schnees’ expressions were unreadable. Weiss squirmed in her seat.

Nick smirked. “Man, you really have it in for Li’l Red, don’t you?”

Snowie glared at him, before she turned to Weiss with a worried face. “Weiss, baby, _please:_ tell me you’re _not_ planning on dating your rival. I’m going to be honest: that feels like an even _worse_ idea than when I married your father, but is like hundreds-of-thousands times easier to see coming!”

“I’m not planning on dating her…” Weiss said, blushing furiously and looking to the side.

“ _Come on,_ Weiss!” Snowie sobbed. “I divorced your dad and went back to a job and destiny I hated, all so I could break the cycle of misguided romance! Please don’t do this to yourself...”

“Calm down, Snowflake, she’s still a teenager,” Nick said as he got up and fetched the tissue box from the corner. “Plenty of time and opportunities to screw up without the worst of the consequences still.”

“You’re not helping, Daddy!” Snowie snapped.

Nick ignored her, and handed her the tissues. The conversation paused as Snowie cried, calmed down, and recomposed herself.

“So,” Nick said as he swept the used tissues into a trash can, “Weiss wants to give Red her antler back, but Snowie wants to destroy it. How about we explore more options?”

“Like sealing it in the vault?” Snowie asked. “I don’t think the guardian spirits will be happy about that.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of purifying it then crafting it into something new,” Nick replied. “Just need to figure out _what.”_

“Please don’t make a weapon out of it, Grandpa,” Weiss said. “I _really_ don’t want it to come around to the demon community that I’ve started stabbing or blasting them with their severed body parts.”

“It won’t be, Red’s residual energy isn’t nearly powerful enough to be even _remotely_ effective at that,” Nick said. “Also, I’m not about to torpedo all your chances at getting with her before either of you have worked up the guts to make the first move.”

“ _Daaaaaddddyyy…!”_ Snowie whined. “Don’t encourage her!”

“I’m not,” Nick said, “but I don’t want to sabotage her, either.”

“Hmph!” Snowie cried as she shot up to her feet. “If you’ll all excuse me, I’m going to go look for those old prayer slips! Just tell me when you change your minds on this nonsense, and I’ll start and tend to the fire myself!”

“Night, Snowflake, love ya!” Nick called out as Snowie stomped off. He turned his attention back to Ruby’s antler, picking it up and examining it closely.

“So what do you think you _can_ make out of it, Grandpa?” Weiss asked.

“Aside from something purely decorative? Not much,” Nick replied as he tested its heft. “It’d be a different story if I had a complete set, though...”

“I am _not_ going to go out and slice Ruby’s other antler off for you, Grandpa,” Weiss said flatly.

“And I don’t expect you to,” Nick replied. “But hey, if she has another accident and leaves it behind again...”

Weiss groaned as she got up. “Some days, I _really_ worry about you, Grandpa. I’m going to bed; goodnight, I love you.”

“Night, Snowpea, love ya too,” Nick replied, eyes still on Ruby’s antler.

Later, as Weiss settled in for bed, she wondered how Ruby was doing.

Her disastrous failure to debut her new technique _had_ to have stung, and the loss of one of her antlers must have been plenty of salt into the wound. Not to mention Yang would probably give her crap about it, after the initial distress and shock tides over.

Weiss sighed, and rolled onto her other side. “This world can’t invent and proliferate some form of convenient, long-distance communication system soon enough...” she muttered, before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Even if it was a long weekend starting tomorrow, she had chores and potential mischief from _other_ demons to worry about.

* * *

Tuesday, lunchtime, Weiss ventured to Ruby’s classroom to see how her weekend had gone. Just looking in through the window, it was probably “Not Well”, as Ruby sat cradling her head in one hand, deep bags under her eyes and an almost visible aura of defeat and misery radiating from her.

Weiss activated her True Sight power, and focused on the stump; it was damaged and stained with some kind of residue, likely superglue, duct-tape, or some other form of adhesive. She looked to the other antler, noticed a black, segmented ring around it, level with the stump.

“Did she try to chop it off herself…?” Weiss thought, frowning.

Only magical weapons or extreme conventional trauma could cause lasting damage. Weiss imagined Yang trying to use power tools on Ruby’s remaining antler, and immediately stopped before things got _ugly._

“I need to talk to her,” Weiss thought as she knocked on the door and one of her classmates let her in.

Ruby didn’t even bother to stand up or address Weiss as she walked up, just turned to look at her.

Weiss struggled for words, before she said, “So, how’s Crescent Rose? That was quite the messy landing she went through.”

Ruby sighed heavily. “She’s fine… she got scratched and scuffed _bad_ , but it was nothing a buffer and some hammering wouldn’t fix.”

“That’s good to hear,” Weiss said, nodding. “And you…?”

“Not fine… I didn’t realize how _badly_ my sense of balance would get thrown off just by losing one horn.” Ruby let out a longer, heavier sigh. “Look, Weiss? Could you please do me a favour and leave? I don’t have the will to fight you right now...”

“Ruby, I didn’t come here to fight,” Weiss replied.

“Then why _are_ you here?” Ruby asked, wary.

“Because it pains me to see my archnemesis in such a sorry state as this,” Weiss replied carefully. “We both have reputations to uphold, don’t we?”

“So you’re going to kill me to keep yours intact?” Ruby asked, before she sighed again, and straightened herself up somewhat. “Okay, fine, I get it: let’s go to the back of the school, just make it quick.”

“By the Goddess, what did you go through over the weekend?!” Weiss thought to herself, before she calmly said, “I’m not going to kill you.”

“So what _are_ you going to do…?” Ruby asked, looking at her warily.

Nick’s words echoed in Weiss’s head: _“It’d be a different story if I had a complete set.”_ She looked at Ruby’s remaining antler, and the dotted line; Ruby traced her gaze, and grew uneasy.

“If you will allow it, I will cut off your remaining antler for you,” Weiss said.

“My other horn?!” Ruby cried, hands flying up and gripping the base. “N-No, no way!” she said as she shook her head. “How do I know you’re not going to use this as an opportunity to stab me in the head or decapitate me?”

“Ruby Rose, where in the Seven Hells did you get the idea that I’m _constantly_ looking for opportunities to murder you?!” Weiss snapped, scowling.

“Uncle Qrow,” Ruby replied. “He talks a lot about all the ways he and Aunt Raven were _supposed_ to kill Mom, so I don’t fall for them myself.”

Weiss groaned and shook her head. “Of course...” she muttered, before she took deep breaths and calmed herself down. “Look, Ruby, there is no insidious catch to my offer; I simply want to help you get back up on your feet as soon as possible, so we can fight and foil each other’s schemes without me feeling like I’m kicking an injured puppy.”

Ruby looked suspicious, before she started seriously thinking about it. “Okay, I’ll let you… but!"--she thrust a finger up--“I get to have Crescent Rose with me the entire time, so if you try to pull a surprise attack, I can defend myself.”

“Deal,” Weiss said.

Sometime later, Ruby and Weiss were at the back of the school, in a forgotten alley filled with dead leaves, discarded drink cans, and old cigarette butts. Ruby was kneeling, holding Crescent Rose in her hands, breathing very slowly and steadily. Beside her, Weiss was wielding her sword, very, _very_ carefully aligning it with the dotted line, checking it with her True Sight several times.

“Measure twice, cut once,” Nick had said to her, years ago.

“Breathe in,” Weiss said.

Ruby inhaled, and was still.

_Shing._

Weiss slashed with a slight flick of her wrist. “Breathe out.”

Ruby exhaled, her other antler fell to the floor, severed just as cleanly as its pair.

Weiss dismissed her sword, picked it up, and tightly wrapped her handkerchief around it. “How does it feel?” she asked.

Ruby gingerly reached up and felt up the stump. “Couldn’t have made a cleaner cut, I think!” she said, before she paused. “Uh, my hair’s still in one piece, right? And I’m not, you know, bleeding from the head and I just haven’t realized yet…?”

Weiss reactivated her True Sight, gingerly touched and pushed aside locks of Ruby’s hair near the new stump. “You’re good,” she said as she took her hand back.

“Whew!” Ruby said, smiling and stretching her neck every which way. “Man, I feel totally in balance again! I mean, it still feels _super_ weird not having all that weight on my head, but still! Thanks, Weiss!” she said, beaming at her.

Weiss quietly choked. “You’re welcome, Ruby,” she stammered, her cheeks tinting pink.

Ruby didn’t seem to notice as she got up and dismissed her scythe. “So, uh, I guess I’ll see you later, Weiss!” she said she picked up her bag from the side. “I’m _still_ going to defeat you, though! And I _totally_ won’t wait until my horns have fully regrown, so don’t think you can just relax for a while!”

“I’ll keep an eye out!” Weiss said, before she looked down at the antler in her hand. “I hope Grandpa hasn’t started work on the other yet,” she thought. “Though, just what _is_ he going to make now that he has a complete pair…?”

* * *

Several weeks later, Weiss was at her desk, doing her homework. For however many concepts, systems, and philosophies remained constant throughout her lifetimes, the devil was in the details, and none of her professors appreciated her “making up names, events, and people”.

_Ring-ring!_

She looked up and grabbed her newest possession: a wooden block shaped like a phone’s handset, part of Ruby’s carved and cut antler sticking out the top like an antenna. “Hello?” she said as she cradled it against her shoulder.

“ _I_ _t_ _is I, Weiss,_ _your archnemesis Demon Huntress Ruby!”_ Ruby cried.

Weiss stifled a giggle. “So it is. Have you come to challenge me to another duel? I’m sure I can find some time in my schedule for a quick match.”

“ _Oh, we_ will _fight again, but not now! Because I, ah, have something else to ask you.”_

Weiss perked up. “Oh? And what is that?”

“ _So, here’s the thing: Uncle Qrow’s working late, Yang’s out for a party, and even Zwei is off on some ‘Familiar’s Union’ meeting, so I’m stuck here holding down the fort all alone,”_ Ruby said. _“The TV got possessed again, and I don’t want to get another noise complaint from the neighbours by trying to watch through the wailing; I can’t work on Crescent Rose downstairs in the garage; and my homework is just_ so _boring…_

“… _I guess what I’m trying to say is: do you want to just talk for a while? I mean, you know, if you’re not busy. I swear I won’t use this to try and spy on you, fish out your secrets, and figure out your weaknesses, because I’m just about ready to_ lose my mind _here.”_

Weiss glanced at her still unfinished homework. “I could spare an hour or so,” she said as she moved it aside, and got comfortable in her chair.

“ _Ugh, thank you…”_ Ruby muttered. _“Man, I am so glad your Grandpa made these_ _for us_ _—I’d hate to rack up our_ regular _phone bill, or risk your mom answering again._ _N_ _o offense, but she’s just kinda…”_ she trailed off.

“Overprotective?” Weiss offered.

“… _Yeah,_ _sure,_ _let’s go with that!”_ Ruby said. _“So, ah… how was your day?”_

“Just the usual: some wild imps were trying to cause an accident at an intersection again...” Weiss began.

They probably wouldn’t stop this silly rivalry and be able to get together any time soon, but in the meantime, late-night phone conversations would do well enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to my readers for leaving them hanging on Vanguard and BNKR. I did not anticipate the level of stress and chaos that my senior year of college would have in store for me, and my vacation from school has not been the most relaxing and conducive to creativity, for reasons I’d rather not disclose.
> 
> They are both currently on hold, as with other large projects; I am currently trying to just write, rather than constantly worry about what I’ve made being “publishable” or part of a complete work.


End file.
